No such Thing as Love
by Sammi-lou
Summary: Hinata's back in konaha after 5 years and she is running the place into the ground or is it the Fan girls that are running the place into the ground? will anyone stop what is about to happen or is it the beginning of world war 3 as they know it?ok i suck


No such thing as love

Hey its me crimson skulls I started to write this and I think its quite good I hope you think so to ENJOY! ;) This story I believe in cause I don't believe in love I'm sorry to those who do but I just think its stupid plz hold it against me NOT MY STORY IT HAS DONE NOTHING WRONG PLZZZ

Hinata & Sasuke

Some people believe in love at first sight, and that love makes your skin glow.

Not me though! I believe this is a whole load of SHIT! There is no such thing as LOVE.

I've been living in Suna for 5 years ever since my mother passed away my father sent me away from my home town and I haven't seen him or any of my family and friends since.

And now I'm back in town.

Okay try to imagine this if you can its really hard for me but there are photos. When I first left here I was 11 and well I looked like a doll my skin was creamy. I wore a white button up shirt and a light and dark blue plaid skirt. I know was I dorky or what and I had the most annoying stutter.

Well I must have changed a lot because as I walked into my old home that I haven't seen in years well people were staring at me like I grew 2 heads and my father god my father well he, thought I was a complete stranger.

I was wearing a red and black mid thigh plaid skirt, a black tank top that showed my stomach what had a piercing in it I had on knee high leather boots my skin was pale white my hair grown out and cut messily and I had a tattoo of a heart made of stone that was cracked on my arm.

Yeah I was different I wasn't daddy's little girl anymore to me I didn't have a dad or family anymore and I would never have them again because to me they died the moment my mum did.

I lost the family I 'loved' and 'cared' for and I exchanged it for hate and pain. My nickname back in Suna was the angelic devil, I was renowned for fighting, I had a gang that was undefeated for 2 years I was a legend wanted by the police and now I'm once again in the same old boring Konaha were my first love disappeared many years ago and was never going to come back.

" Hey pops how's it going?" I asked laughing spread out on the lounge in front of his desk.

He looked amazed like I was a pink dancing elephant.

"Who are you?" he asked still looking at me.

"Aw come on old man are you really that old to forget your own daughter," I said snickering

"Child? Y-your h-hinata?" he asked again still amazed.

"One and only and what's with your stutter did ya catch it from me?" I asked with a smirk.

"I-I mean who c-can forget m-me?" I stuttered out and then grinned.

My old man was about to speak but the door behind me cracked open.

"Haishi-sama is she here yet?" he asks not being able to see me because I was still lying on the couch.

Haishi pointed to me and I heard the boy gasp, and then I heard footsteps run towards me until the boy was right in front of me.

When I saw his face I shot up from were I was lying and yelled 'WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE!" Neji looked shocked

"Are you sure this is Hinata?" "I'm afraid so" Haishi said with a sigh.

"Forget this I have no Idea why I'm here in the first place give me some money so I can go" I said and put my hand out.

The money was put into my hand and then taken away again "You only get the money if you Please go to school." My father said I glared at him nodded and snatched the money away "But if that shithole of a school bores me don't expect me to stay got it" I said in a huff and walked away with my large dark green duffle bag hanging limply on my back.

As I walked Neji was trailing behind "What happened to you Hinata?" Neji asked concerned "life happened" I said through gritted teeth. Neji looked at me as I slammed open the front door and trudged out into the cold.

"Hinata what's wrong with you come back home to the family that you know and love" I stoped in my tracks and spun around glaring at Neji.

"I don't have a family and never will and don't you dare talk to me about love you selfish son of a bitch I've been broken hearted many time and I've come to the conclusion there is NO SUCH THING AS LOVE!" I screeched.

Neji looked stunned.

I hopped onto my motorbike and sped off not looking back at the home I once lived in and my mother died in.

Next Day

7:40 at school

Sasuke's P.O.V

"Hey Sasuke Teme did you hear shy little Hinata is back in town and is supposed to be transferring into this class today, I bet she still has that stupid little crush on me"

Sasuke looked up from his work and smirked "So huge Hyuga is back this will be a fun year"

4 hours later after break.

Homeroom

The door slams open…

Normal P.O.V

"Sorry I'm late but I don't like mornings so I didn't come to school" Hinata said bluntly walking into the room.

"Who are you?" Said an annoying spiky haired blonde

"Well its nice to see you too Naruto how long has it been? Hinata said innocently.

"We know each other?" Naruto said confused "Well it's a little hard to forget my first crush especially after you refused my confession all theses years ago" Once Hinata said this Naruto yelled

"Hinata Hyuga! NO WAY!" "Yes way" "When did you get so… so… HOT!" he asked idiotically "Whatever do you mean?" The class erupted into whispers and Hinata let out a smirk.

"Why don't you tell us about you Hinata" the teacher said calmly

"No" Said Hinata going to the empty desk "Hinata please tell us something" the teacher pleaded "fine"

"Lived here before moved now I'm back happy I'm done" Hinata said sitting down "Com'on Hime tell us stuff" Naruto begged

"Okay… I left this boring shithole of a town 5 years ago and moved to Suna. There I was known as the Angelic Devil I love to fight. I have 2 piercings one on my stomach the other on my Tung and I have 3 tats. I don't have a family and there is no such thing as love" Hinata smiled again. She put her feet on her desk closed her eyes and pretended to sleep.

Hinata opened her eyes again and she was surrounded by guys "what do you want? I told you every thing" Hinata asked irritated.

Naruto was in the front of all the overly hormonal guys and said, "If you still want to go out with me I will be ok with that" He smiled

"I'm sorry but I would rather die" Hinata said simply still smiling.

Naruto's smile disappeared and turned into a frown and said "Why Hinata I thought you liked me?" Naruto said glumly "I already told you I don't believe in love and part of that is because of you." Hinata stated.

"ME WHAT DID I DO?" Naruto bursted out "you broke my heart you might of not been the worst heartbreak I've experienced but you were the first person I've ever liked so I'd rather die than go out with you" Hinata said leaving Naruto gobbed smacked.

"But don't worry I'm not mad… but my friends well that's a whole other story they've found every single one of my ex-boyfriends and boy who've rejected me and put each and everyone of them in the hospital they got every single one of them so far and theirs just two left you and my ex!" Hinata said again and Naruto gulped down his spit and staggered away towards Sasuke.

Sasuke's P.O.V

"So dobe how'd it go does she still want you?" I asked snickering because I had heard what the Hyuga said to him.

Naruto glared at me and started to weep.

"No… S-she doesn't… but she so HHHOOOTTT!"

"Maybe I should go say hi" I said evilly.

"I'd like to see what the Hyuga cluts is like for myself "

I stood up and all my annoying fan girls swooned as I strode past them to Hinata at the back of the room.

I looked down at the new girl sitting on then chair at the back of the room 'there was no way in hell this was Hinata just like Naruto said she is way too HOT' I thought.

Her hair was down and messy she wore skin tight skinny jeans with cuts all up the legs her shirt was black with red drippy writing on it that said satins crew it was also tight, you could just see the edge of a tattoo on her arm.

"Shit" I said under my breath but the Hyuga's shot open.

"Oh it's only you" Hinata said bored and closed her eyes again.

"Hey what do you mean it's only me 5 years ago you would have given me your lunch money in an instant" I said confused.

" You don't get it. It was 5 years ago I could beat the shit out of you if I wanted to but right now I'm trying to sleep so go away" she said yawning looking a lot like Shikamaru.

I looked at the Hyuga girl and the turned to walk away 'I gotta talk to Neji I hate to but I want this sorted out!'


End file.
